


Crime Scene

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Offlerites, Vegetables as Murder Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guards looked at the corpse, and then to Colon. He cleared his throat, feeling hot under the chainmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Scene

The guards looked at the corpse, and then to Colon. He cleared his throat, feeling hot under the chainmail.

"Well, it seems clear to me that-"

"Holy sausages!" It was Nipkin, one of the new recruits, pointing at a suspiciously shaped...item lying in the shadows a few feet away. "Is that his....holy sausage?"

Guard work certainly could be unsettling, but Nobby saved him the distress - or *some* distress - by sidling over and picking it up. And taking a large bite out of it.

"'S a zucchini, Sarge. A Sto-Helit Select."

Colon smiled grimly. "The courgette cudgeller strikes again!"


End file.
